Question: Determine if the graph of the equation below is a parabola, circle, ellipse, hyperbola, point, line, two lines, or empty.

$x^2 + 2y^2 - 6x - 8y + 21 = 0$
Solution: We try completing the square in $x$ again, that gives \[ (x-3)^2 - 9 + 2y^2 - 8y + 21 = 0.\]Then completing the square in $y$ gives \[ (x-3)^2 - 9 + 2(y-2)^2 - 8 + 21 =  0.\]Combining all the constants we have \[ (x-3)^2 + 2(y-2)^2 = -4.\]The left hand side is always nonnegative, so this graph is $\boxed{\text{empty}}$.